Plan Date Disaster
by kaara-chan
Summary: From TOMOYO'S PLANNED DATE to PLAN DATE DISASTER. ExT and SxS.Tomoyo had a plan 4 Sakura n Li 4 1 whole day, but some disastrous things must first be passed by Sakura n Tomoyo. What wil happend to Sakura n Tomoyo? Wil their filings 4 som1 bring sadnes?
1. Chapter 1

**Cardcaptor Sakura****: Tomoyo planned a date plan for Sakura and Li to be together for the whole day and let Sakura tell her feelings to him... Watch out what Sakura will do...**

**TOTALLY SxS nd ExT...**

**Title: Sakura and Li… on a ****DATE**

_Plot: What will Sakura and Li do after what Tomoyo planned for them?_

One Early morning Sakura Kinomoto was awakened by Kero's loud grumbles.

"Ehm.. What's the matter Kero?" asked Sakura wiping her watery eyes.

"What are you asking me that for? Look at the time!" Kero said while pointing to the clock on the top of her bed's head board.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late!" Sakura said jumping out of the bed and changing her clothes as fast as she can, "Why didn't you wake me up Kero?!"

"If you only knew, I woke you up several times now…" Kero said while his right eye brow raised.

"Okay, enough chit chat got to go Kero…" she said getting her bag and hurrying down the stairs,

Then… THUD!

"OW!" Sakura said wiping her red head.

"Oh look, it's the little red headed monster…" her brother Touya came passing by ready to eat breakfast.

"Arghh…", Sakura murmured to herself while looking at him at the meanest look she gave to Touya all her life.

"Come now guys, time to eat", their father said putting the last plate of pancake at Sakura's place at the table.

At the time they were all sitted at the table, Mr. Kinomoto spotted Sakura's red head. "Sakura, what happened to your head?" her father asked while holding her forehead.

"Oh it's nothing dad… I just…" Sakura answered but Touya continued,

"…she just tripped dad, it's just a punch to a little monster…"

"TOUYA!" Sakura shouted in irritation.

"Oh look at that time, by dad, I'm going to school now…" Touya said munching his last bread and out he goes.

"Hey wait! Let me come with yah!" Sakura said putting all the food in her mouth that she hardly breathe.

While strolling down the road side by side with her brother, Tomoyo hurriedly ran towards Sakura. "Sakura… Sakura!" Tomoyo said panting…

"What's the matter Tomoyo?!" Sakura asked looking worried.

"Come with me, I have to show you something at the park, Li is already there with Kero."

"Huh?!" Touya thought confusedly, "Who's Kero?", without any second Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's arm and ran leaving Touya.

Tomoyo then ran to her costume van and threw Sakura there.

"Wah! What am I going to do in here Tomoyo?!" Sakura said banging the door of the van.

"Change to your costume Sakura, my video cam's ready…" Tomoyo said while holding her video camera.

"What am I going to wear?" Sakura asked while looking at the costumes that Tomoyo made just for her.

"Oh yeah, may I suggest you get the one at the very left of the closet… the one with that has a glassy effect, yah! That would be perfect, wear that Sakura." Tomoyo said while her eyes shimmered with delight.

So, Sakura then checked the one Tomoyo mentioned and then...

"Wha-! Am I really going to wear this Tomoyo?!" Sakura asked in shock while holding the soft rosey dress where in the skirt has a length above the knee that flowed like a wonderful fairy princess and a tube top that was soft as silk, it was glassy and elegant.

"How am I gonna fight when I'm wearing this kind of dress Tomoyo?" Sakura asked while she wore the dress.

"Oh, I didn't say anything about fighting Sakura…" Tomoyo answered with her sparkled eyes. "I designed that just for you and…"

"And for whom Tomoyo?!"

"For… Li…" Tomoyo then murmured to herself.

"What!!!" Sakura shouted so loud that the whole city heard it.

Then, without any second, Li came into the picture…

"Oh, hi Li!" Tomoyo said while holding his hands and whispered to him.

"Wait until Sakura comes out…"

"Huh?" he blushed.

"Are you ready Sakura?" Tomoyo asked while she held the metallic door knob of the van.

"Wait a minute…" Sakura answered nervously.

Then after a minute Tomoyo opened the door and they saw Sakura…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Cardcaptor Sakura****: Tomoyo planned a date plan for Sakura and Li to be together for the whole day and let Sakura tell her feelings to him... Watch out what Sakura will do...**

**TOTALLY SxS nd ExT...**

**Title: Sakura and Li… on a ****DATE**

_Plot: This chapter concentrates at the couple ExT…_

_ flashback _

"_Wait until Sakura comes out…" "Huh?" he blushed. "Are you ready Sakura?" Tomoyo asked while she held the metallic door knob of the van. "Wait a minute…" Sakura answered nervously. Then after a minute Tomoyo opened the door and they saw Sakura… _

THE CONTINUATION - PART II:

"Saku-ra?" Li stammered of the gorgeousness of THE SAKURA KINOMOTO.

"Oh, look at the time… you two have to go to the movies already, you two might be late." Tomoyo said while she looked at her watch and clapped once.

"Huh?!" Sakura and Li said shocked.

"Were going to ddadate?" Sakura said blushing and looking down.

"Of course, doesn't it look like it?" Tomoyo said and giggled.

"Go on you two." Tomoyo said pushing them away from their places and gave Li the tickets.

The ticket was cold, and it looks like it was freshly bought.

So, they then went and walked together side by side while they blushed every time their skin brushed each other.

"So, were going to watch the movie; Stars at night huh?" Sakura asked starting to look happy while she smiled at Li and then after seeing Sakura's happiness he's eyes twinkled while he had red cheeks.

While they were walking, they didn't realize that someone was watching over them… It was Tomoyo, watching them behind the bushes while she held her video cam. (Well, you know Tomoyo, she loves to take every second of Sakura's moments…")

When Sakura and Li were about to enter the movie, Tomoyo wanted her plan to be perfect, so she followed them. But when she was about to follow them, someone patted her back.

"Who's there?" Tomoyo asked; wondering "why would anybody find her behind the bushes?" So, she turned around to see who it is. Her face blushed, her eyes then twinkled.

And there at her back was Eriol; wearing a blue jacket and a white shirt inside and at the bottom, black pants, while he wore his usual eyeglasses.

"Hi Tomoyo! What are you doing behind those bushes somebody might think you're a burglar. (Well, she did look like a burglar, she was wearing all black with her hair pony tailed.)

"Oh, really?!" Tomoyo said looking innocent in her chibi form.

"So, who are you spying? Is it Syaoran and Sakura?" Eriol asked.

"Oh yes!" Tomoyo said heart struck. She then thought how Eriol was so dreamy to know everything and that he's so smart.

"Is something on my face?" Eriol asked her confused.

"Huh? Why?" Tomoyo said startled.

"Well, you were looking at my face the whole time…" he said scratching his chin with his index finger.

"Oh… sorry…" Tomoyo said blushed and then looked away.

Eriol noticed this and so he stopped that kind of conversation. "So, lets follow them, I wanna have some adventures today. Hehe." he said smiling and handed his hand to Tomoyo for her to stand up.

Tomoyo then held his hand, then tripped…

"Ugh…" Tomoyo said while her eyes closed.

Then she felt something in her lips. When she opened her eyes, and she was surprised, it was Eriol. They were lying down the ground while Tomoyo was on top of Eriol. Good thing no one could see them because they were behind the bush Tomoyo made that no one would really be suspicious. Tomoyo's heart was beating faster and faster. She felt the passion for Eriol and didn't stop.

After 3 mins. Tomoyo stopped and started to stand up. But, Eriol then grabbed he neck and hugged her intimately. Tomoyo was surprised again and she then leaned forward and she was on top of Eriol as in lying down at him…

At Syaoran and Sakura's moments, they were already watching the movie.

Sakura held her popcorn while she ate it one by one. She was not really comfortable eating her normal way in front of Li.

On the other hand, Li was there holding his drink and slurped and watched the movie.

When the time the movie is coming to the most highest part. Li glanced at Sakura. Sakura felt that someone looked at her so, she turned her head to Li and they didn't realize that they were looking at each other. After a while, they both looked at their side, back and front. Most of the people were kissing… They then both blushed. And they both looked away from each other…

When the film was over. Li grabbed Sakura's hand and went to the park.

While they ran, "Syaoran, where are we going and why are we in a hurry?" Sakura said panting.

"…" Silence was in the air and then they sat by a tree and rested there.

Tomoyo then started to wipe her eyes and realized she slept the whole time when she was supposed to watch Sakura and Li that her plan will work perfectly.

When her eyes started to clear up, she realized she wasn't behind the bushes then she blushed and bit her lips. She remembered the time behind the bushes with Eriol.

"Oh, so your awake…" Eriol said wearing his robe and holding a tea set to be put to the table.

"Uhm… Where am I actually?" Tomoyo asked looking around the room that was not really dark and not really bright, it was Eriol's bedroom. She realized this because of the bed she laid on a minute ago.

"Your in my bedroom… but don't worry nothing happened…" he said while he mixed Tomoyo's tea. "I'm sorry if I let you worry yourself. I carried you here to my place 'cuz you fell asleep and hour ago."

"AN HOUR?!!!" Tomoyo shouted. "I should have been watching how Li and Sakura were doing… I'm really sorry but I have to go…" she then fixed her folded dress, wore her shoes, got her camera and waved him goodbye and left.

"Oh no… where could they have gone now?!" Tomoyo said running and panting while looking everywhere for Sakura and Li…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Cardcaptor Sakura****: Tomoyo planned a date plan for Sakura and Li to be together for the whole day and let Sakura tell her feelings to him... Watch out what Sakura will do...**

**TOTALLY SxS nd ExT...**

**Title: Sakura and Li… on a ****DATE**

_Plot: This chapter concentrates at the couple SxS…_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

_ flashback _

_Tomoyo left Eriol's house and tried to find where Sakura and Syaoran were: Oh no… where could they have gone now?!" Tomoyo said running and panting while looking everywhere for Sakura and Li…_

A FEVERISH NIGHT – PART III:

While Sakura and Li sat by the tree Sakura started to feel dizzy, her head was aching and she felt hot. She panted and panted that Li saw it. "Sakura, are you okay?!" Li asked while he held Sakura's forehead; and it was hot! "SAKURA YOU HAVE A FEVER…" "…" "I-… I am sorry…" Li said looking down while he held Sakura's cold hands tightly. "NO, don't worry Syaoran, it's just a fever… That's it…" Sakura said and then she chilled. Li got guilty for running so fast he forgot about Sakura's feelings, so he removed his jacket and put it on Sakura's shoulders. Sakura then felt Li's jacket cover her whole shoulder and she smiled. "Thank you, Li…" she said blushing, and they both blushed.

By the time they already caught their breath and now relaxed; except for Sakura of course. The clouds became to darken. Raindrops started to fall from the sky. "Oh no! What bad luck…" Li said looking at the sky and thought about Sakura's condition. "Let's go Sakura, let's look for a shade." Li grabbed her arms but before they started to walk, Li thought it would only worsen Sakura's condition if she ran again. So he positioned like a frog in front of Sakura and, "Sakura, hold on to my neck, I'll carry you…" Li said while he positioned himself correctly. "Huh? But-" Sakura stammered. "There's no time Sakura… Come on, hold on to me; the rain might worsen." Li insisted. Sakura had no choice 'cuz she did felt weak and could hardly stand, so she held on to his neck while her legs hung upon Li's arms. The rain then started to worsen and Sakura felt Li's sweat dripping even though there was rain. After a while they found a shade; it was an old store that hasn't been occupied since the owner of the store left. Li ran there and laid Sakura in an empty wooden bench and then he sat at the floor beside her face. "We will be staying here for a while so you may sleep Sakura, so that your fever might go down a little. But first, uhm…" Li said while looking at their wet clothes and stood and opened a drawer beside them to see if there is anything useful for them and then he continued. "…we should change our clothes first, we might get colds especially you." he held a dress and a shirt and shorts that really are suited for them, together with some towels. Li and Sakura didn't really think that much about those things but they knew it was weird.

While Tomoyo ran and holding her violet umbrella, she thought about her plan. "Wah! My plan seems to be correct but I am not there to see my masterpiece, what BAD LUCK!" She held her notepad that was filled with notes that was of course about Sakura and Li's DATE PLAN.

DATE PLAN #1: Go to a movie.

DATE PLAN #2: Go to the park.

DATE PLAN #3: Artificial rain (ask mom if we can use an artificial rain for the day by cloud seeding)

DATE PLAN #4: Borrow the old store near the park. (prepare the clean clothes that will surely be used and be fitted to Li and Sakura)

DATE PLAN #5: A happy ending! (they will do the working by this time! bwahahaha…. xD)

Tomoyo's artificial rain was so effective that it combined with the real rain that was coming in the same day; they didn't realize that… NOW IT HAS BECOME A STORM!!!TT

Li then gave Sakura a towel and a dress and before he knew it Sakura unconsciously removed her dress in front of him that her back was seen. "Gyaa! Sakura!!!!" Li shouted to warn her and looked away blushing. "Kyaa!!! I'm so sorry Li!" Sakura said covering her body with the towel and turned around facing the wall… "II will just turn around and we'll both change okay… I'll just stay by that side" Li said holding his towel and clothes and pointed towards the opposite corner where Sakura was… "Oh… O-kay…" Sakura said then when it was now okay for them to change privately; they were red as a tomato while they changed a little bit fast, so that neither of them would be recognized to be nervous. While Sakura was starting to wear her dress, she screamed and Li turned around already dressed. "Are you okay Sakura?!!" Li asked then his cheeks started to blush. "Li… will you kindly help me… I-I think I'm stu-stuCk…" Sakura said blushing 'cuz had no choice. "Uhm… Pardon me??!" Li said shocked. "Come on Li! I couldn't hardly breathe!" "Ah, Oh-kay…" So Li then helped Sakura just looking away, too shyly. But then, THUD! "Kyaa!" Sakura screamed and tripped and the wooden bench was wrecked and she wasn't the one who fell, it was Li! Li was hugging her and she realized he saved her. Li then was there lying down with bruises. "Syao-ran?" Sakura asked if he is okay nervously 'cuz of the hugging moment… "Hehe… Are you okay Sakura?" Li said hugging her more tightly than before. Sakura then began to cry, her tears started to flow nonstop and hugged him back. "Why did you do such a stupid thing! Look at you now, your now hurt because of me!" Sakura said feeling guilty and angry at herself. Li then got surprised of what Sakura said and just smiled and said, "Don't worry Sakura, as long as your okay, I'll feel okay." Then they both blushed, they didn't realize this because of the darkness that was settled by that time.

By the darkness, they didn't realize the time. They didn't even realized that they were already sleeping in that place the whole night.

The sun started to show and the birds started to chirp. Li then opened his eyes and felt his back was painful. He then realized he slept in a hugging position with Sakura. Sakura was there on his chest sleeping calmly and looked much better. He held Sakura's forehead and smiled; she wasn't hot anymore. Sakura then felt Li's warm hands that she woke up and scratched her eyes. Little by little her eyes cleared and she began to blush to realize that she was on Li the whole night. She jumped away form him and blushed and asked for forgiveness. Li just said it was okay and when they started to stand up somebody was running, they heard hurrying footsteps then they saw Tomoyo. She stood at the door and asked, "How were you guys?" "WHAT!" Sakura and Li asked shocked for wondering how Tomoyo knew they were there the whole night. "Bwahaha" Tomoyo laughed devilishly but still innocently and grinned. "It was my plan for you two!" Then they both fell to the ground over actively with sweat drops on their faces. Their whole world started to collapse. Then Eriol came to the picture and greeted them surprisingly while he patted Tomoyo's shoulders. Then Tomoyo blushed. Then Sakura and Li started to look suspicious with the two.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Cardcaptor Sakura****: Tomoyo planned a date plan for Sakura and Li to be together for the whole day and let Sakura tell her feelings to him... Watch out what Sakura will do...**

**TOTALLY SxS nd ExT...**

**Title: Sakura and Li… on a ****DATE**

_Plot: This chapter is all about the truth revealed to Li accidentally and intently. This chapter also talks about Tomoyo's problems that were new for her. SxS and ExT_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

_ flashback _

_The ending of the last chapter showed that Tomoyo already revealed her plan to Li and Sakura. But Tomoyo isn't excused because of Eriol's appearance. Suspicion of those pairs at each other started to grow. _

A TRUTH REVEALED– PART IV:

Eriol looked so confused of all the looking moments. Then he remembered Tomoyo's date plan for Li and Sakura. "Oh yeah, Tomoyo, how was your date plan? Did it become successful?" he said looking so eager to know what happened.

"Uhm… I think so…" Tomoyo answered looking down then looked at Sakura that totally meant help. Sakura then just sweat drop, she didn't know what to do or say.

But then Li started to talk. "First things first. Will somebody clear things out about what is really happening here?"

"Hehe… then I will be the one to tell you." Eriol then came closer to Li, grabbed his arm and they talked at a corner away from Tomoyo and Sakura.

While Li and Eriol chatted Sakura began to ask Tomoyo privately too. "Tomoyo, did something happen between you and Eriol? Because you looked so red earlier today." then she scratched her head.

"Huh?! Did I?! Oh my… What is happening to me?!!!" Tomoyo said while shaking her head to remove the redness in her face.

On the other corner, Li and Eriol were talking serious then suddenly Li began to shout. "WHAT!" His whole face became so red, he looked like a tomato.

"Haha… so now you know. Be careful now Li, you should be ready now." Eriol then looked at him while hitting his arm with his fist but very light.

"By the way, how about you and Tomoyo. I can feel some weird aura from the two of you…" Li said looking suspicious as well as taking back what Eriol did.

"Haha." Eriol just gave him a giggle that meant so much, so much evil, but then his cheeks became red also for a while. "Okay. Enough chit chat guys, let's all go home. Especially these two…" he pointed to Sakura and Li, "…they really need a day of rest."

"Come on Sakura. We need to go for a sip of tea at my place." Tomoyo invited Sakura and there they went. While they walked away from the place leaving the other two behind Tomoyo gave a large sigh and smiled at Sakura.

"Uh, Tomoyo are you okay?" Sakura asked looking worried.

"Oh Sakura, don't worry. I'm fine, I just feel a little bit weird. I'll just discuss this at my place. I just need silence for today, okay?" Tomoyo said while she tangled her arm to Sakura's that showed Tomoyo's need for Sakura's friendship comfort. Sakura just looked so worried while they walked.

By the time they arrived at Tomoyo's place someone came running towards them and called Sakura all over and over. "Sakura…" It was Tomoyo's mother a.k.a. Sakura's mother's cousin (I hope u get that. haha.)

"Hi Mom…" Tomoyo and gave her a sweet smile. But of course as a mother; she noticed something was wrong with Tomoyo.

She came closer to Tomoyo, held her forehead and asked; "My dear Tomoyo, are you okay? Are you feeling sick? Is she okay Sakura?"

"Mom don't worry, it's nothing were just going to drink some tea in my room okay?" Tomoyo then asked permission.

"Hm…" her mother just sighed and looked worried. "Oh alright. There is a strawberry cake in refrigerator okay…" she came closer to Sakura and whispered to her; "I think something's wrong with my Tomoyo. Please do find out. I'll talk to you after your bonding okay?" Sakura just nodded with sweat drop.

At Tomoyo's room, Sakura is already sitted in the floor in front of the table. "Wait for me Sakura, I'll just get some tea and cakes."

"Oh, Wait. I'll help too." Sakura said reaching out her hand.

"No need Sakura. This is my home. You should be the one being served." Tomoyo said and closed the door.

"She really has a big problem. I can feel it. I should have known. I'm her best friend." Sakura thought looking guilty.

Tomoyo then went to their fridge and got the cake and placed it on the table. She grabbed a knife and sliced 3 pieces. "One for me, Sakura and Kero…" she thought while she sliced it piece by piece. She placed the 2 pieces on a plate and the other was placed in a container. Then she placed those in an oval white tray and placed it beside the tray of tea.

"Hi Tomoyo." an unexpected voice greeted her. She turned around and saw it was Eriol standing by the side of the kitchen door.

"Master Tomoyo. You have a visitor." one of her bodyguard said and left the two.

"Is there something you want Eriol?" Tomoyo asked while her cheeks turned pink.

"I brought Li with me." Eriol said sliding to the right to show Li. "I brought him too because he wants to talk to Sakura." then he nudged Li's elbow.

"Arghh…" Li thought. "…I wasn't really the one who wanted to go here. **T.T**"

But still he looked convincing that he wanted to see Sakura.

"Sakura's in my room. May you bring the tray of tea up stairs? So that you can already take a sip." Tomoyo said pointing to the tray in front of her.

"Hai, sure…" Li smiled and grabbed the tray and headed up stairs.

Silence echoed the kitchen air when Li left. It was cold yet calm. Tomoyo just continued to go to the fridge to get 2 more cakes and then go to the glass shelf to get 2 more tea cups. When the tray was ready Tomoyo was about to grab the two handles of the tray of cakes when Eriol rushed to grab the two handles that let their skin slide form each other. Tomoyo then started to blush while her hands stood still at the air because of the surprise that Eriol did. The picture was that Eriol grabbed the handles while he stood at her back. So it was like a hugging moment although he just touched the handles while their skin brushed each other. The world stood still for Tomoyo there. She didn't know what to move or how to move.

At Tomoyo's room while that was happening Li opened the door to bring in the tray of tea. Sakura didn't know this that she thought it was Tomoyo who was opening the door. "Tomoyo, did you really planned the date for me? 'Cuz I'm so sorry to tell you that it didn't became successful." Sakura blurted out then she looked up and realized it wasn't Tomoyo. She gasped and then the air stood still. Like the world stopped rotating. Li was also surprised on what Sakura said. He didn't know what to tell Sakura. He was surprised that what happened to them really meant something for her.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Please review if the spacing is now better. or just comment for better writings.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Cardcaptor Sakura****: Tomoyo planned a date plan for Sakura and Li to be together for the whole day and let Sakura tell her feelings to him... Watch out what Sakura will do... And some challenges will be faced by Sakura and Tomoyo.**

**TOTALLY SxS mpre on ExT…**

**Title: Sakura and Li… on a ****DATE**

_Plot: Sakura and Tomoyo's heart is now starting to grow. They will be nowface the challenge about the chain of their friendship._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

_ flashback _

_Sakura and Tomoyo decided to have a tea party at Tomoyo's house. Tomoyo was so eager to know what happened to her best friend while her date plan was going on. But, things started to turn upside down when Eriol together with Li came to visit their little tea party. What will poor Tomoyo do with Eriol? What will Sakura say after what she blurted out to Li?_

FIRST PROBLEMS – PART V:

Tomoyo and Eriol's moment slowly turned, they could here the clock tick one-by-one but slow.

"U-Uhm… Eriol?" Tomoyo asked nervously. She was uncomfortable yet she wants it to happen. She can feel her heartbeat move faster and faster. She can feel Eriol's chest. She tried to feel what he was feeling but he began to walk back that lead them to fall in the ground.

THUD!

At the end, Tomoyo was lying down at Eriol's chest. Her ears were close and she heard his heartbeat. It was fast that she began to blush. Her cheeks started to grow red.

"So, did you hear it?" Eriol asked looking so calm.

Tomoyo turned to him and realized their face was close; it is just a centimeter apart. Eriol just raised his hand and put one side of Tomoyo's hair behind her ears.

"There… much better…" he smiled. "So Tomoyo…"

"Uh…yes?"

"May we stand up now?"

"Ah… Sorry…" she quickly stood with her face looking downward.

"Hehe… its okay. Let's hurry now. Li and Sakura are waiting for us up stairs."

At Tomoyo's room while Tomoyo and Eriol was still downstairs preparing. Sakura's world was passing through a long huge storm. She freezed in shock about what she blurted out to Syaoran.

"Oh no! What am I going to do?! What's taking Tomoyo so long?! Wah!!!" Sakura thought while she stared at Li's shocked eyes.

Li didn't know what to do as well but then he started to calm down. His eyes started to turn green again with a little twinkle by the side.

"Sakura…"

"…"

"I'm gonna ask you one question… Please be serious about this okay…"

Sakura just stared. She didn't know what to reply. She didn't even know if she will be able to answer Li's serious question.

CLICK.

"OUCH!" Li shouted as he held his head in sore.

"Oh, Is that you Li?" Eriol asked looking at him with a sweatdrop at the side as he opened the door.

Sakura just gave a large sigh and thought; "Thank God Eriol's just in time."

"Uhm… Did I interrupt you two?" he looked at Li then Sakura.

"No…No…No…" They both said looking panicky.

By the time Tomoyo placed the tray down the table. All of them started to sip their tea loudly and at the same time. They also peeked when they realized that happened and they all started to laugh.

The tea party wasn't that much like a tea part, because everyone was just sipping and munching their food without any word being said. When the tea party ended, Eriol stood and left first but Li just followed.

By the time they left…

"Puff…" Tomoyo wiped her forehead.

"This wasn't a normal tea party isn't it?"

"Think so…" Tomoyo started to gather all the cups that Li and Eriol used.

"Uhm… Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"What will you do if you said something to a person that shouldn't be said to that person?"

"Huh?"

"Okay, let me rephrase it… But don't think anything else 'CUZ IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH LI!!!"

"Haha… you already said it…" Tomoyo giggled.

"Wah! That's not what I mean!!!"

"Ohhh… just get to the point Sakura…"

"I said something to him that should be said to you…"

"And that is… about your plan being unsuccessful for my part…"

"So your saying… that you said that you like him in another way…"

"KYAA!!!!" Sakura's face started to turn tomato. "Did I really mean that???!!"

"Li has a brain doesn't he?"

"…Hmp… Enough chatting about me… how about you? What's with you and Eriol? Why do you always blush when something about Eriol was being said or if ever Eriol speaks?" Sakura asked changing her embarrassing topic.

"What are you talking about?! There's nothing happening between me and Eriol…" Tomoyo stood.

"Come on… your telling a LIE! I can feel it… I'm your best friend! Why won't you tell me!"

"It's not your business to butt in my personal life!"

"Oh really?! Then why did you ever plan to make a date plan for me and Li?! That's also called butting in!"

Tomoyo's eyes started to become watery. "I can't believe that you; my best friend would ever tell me such things!"

"…To-to-Moyo…" Sakura shivered in shock to see what she had done.

"You may now leave Sakura." Tomoyo pointed towards the door.

"Bu-but… Tomoyo…"

"No buts today Sakura… I need my time alone."

Sakura then ran towards the door leaving some marks of her tears through the doorway.

Alone, Tomoyo sat in the ground and silently wept.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

_Please review… I need comments and suggestions on how I am going to end this story… ('cuz it's preety, I mean really hard… haha…)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's note: Hello people! It's been a long while before I was able to write this chapter. It was too hard to think of a solution to Tomoyo and Sakura conflict because of the same problem these past weeks… Wah! Oh well. One day I was daydreaming that I realized that the one I was daydreaming about is a good thing to write in this chapter.. hehe… well.. PLEASE GIVE REVIEWS!!! Thanks,_

**CHAPTER 6**

**Cardcaptor Sakura****: Tomoyo planned a date plan for Sakura and Li to be together for the whole day and let Sakura tell her feelings to him... Watch out what Sakura will do... And some challenges will be faced by Sakura and Tomoyo.**

**TOTALLY SxS mpre on ExT…**

**Title: Sakura and Li… on a ****DATE**

_Plot: Sakura and Tomoyo's heart is now starting to grow. They will be now face the challenge about the chain of their friendship._

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS.**

_ flashback _

_Tomoyo and Sakura was having a tea party… Li and Eriol was there too… By the time Li and Eriol left… Sakura and Tomoyo started to argue about small little things that grew big. What will happen to Sakura and Tomoyo's friendship? Watch out!_

PART VI:

The next day, Sakura was walking down the street looking down. Kero suddenly peeked through the small open part of Sakura's bag.

"Oh Sakura…" Kero thought sadly.

At the time Sakura was almost near the school gate. She saw Tomoyo in front of her. She didn't know what do or say.

"Oh no! Tomoyo's in front of me! Shall I tell her I'm sorry in this time???" Sakura thought while she stood still while her heart pounded fast. Sakura then walked towards Tomoyo, reached for Tomoyo's shoulder but Tomoyo started to walk faster. "I guess it's not yet time…" she sighed almost looking hopeless.

KRINGGG!!! THE GATE WILL NOW CLOSE. FOR THOSE WHO WON'T BE AT TIME TO COME INSIDE THE CAMPUS WILL BE RECORDED LATE.

"Ups! I almost forgot about the time! Arghh! Stupid me!"

Inside the classroom, Classes were already starting when the classroom door opened. Sakura then entered the classroom totally depressed.

"Ms. Kinomoto, where is your excuse slip? And why are you late?" the teacher asked.

Sakura just gave the excuse slip to the teacher and she was about to sit in her chair she glanced at Tomoyo and saw that she was looking at the opposite side. Sakura then just sat at her chair, placed her back at the side and slumped. Li saw this and felt that something wrong happened to the two best of friends. Eriol, being at Li's side and behind Tomoyo's chair. He felt a huge force coming from Sakura and Tomoyo.

At Recess Time, Eriol grabbed Li's wrist and went to the music room, seeing that there was no one in there.

"So? I know you feel something's wrong with the way Sakura and Tomoyo act this day." Eriol asked while he looked at the window and spotted Sakura alone, sitting by the tree and also saw Tomoyo alone, sitting by the bench. They were facing opposite directions. And it was obvious that they were ignoring each other.

"Yeah, I know. So what are we going to do about it?"

"Were gonna make a plan."

"What kind of plan?"

"For Sakura and Tomoyo!"

"Okay so what's the plan?" Li asked eager to know what's in his mind.

"Hmmm… I haven't thought about that yet." Eriol said while his chin rested on his hand. Li just collapsed in what he heard.

"WHAT! So you just thought about it without thinking about what you are really saying?!"

"Calm down now Li… It's hard to think of a plan but easy to say it. Why don't you think about the plan? I already thought on what we are going to do."

"Sigh…" Li sweat dropped.

"Let's think about it for the meantime."

"Oh alright…"

At Dismissal Time, Eriol faced Li and gave him a creepy smile.

"What is it?" I sweat dropped.

"I had already thought of a great plan for them."

"So what is it?"

"I'll tell you while we walk home."

By the time they were walking home without anyone beside them.

"Okay, here's the plan. I will be using the illusion card for a while…"

"for what?"

"Wait a minute. I'm not yet finished. Okay, I'm gonna use this to make Sakura have a temporary fever that will only last until Sakura and Tomoyo would be friends again."

"THAT'S TERRIBLE!!! What if it didn't work? It will harm Sakura!"

"Come on, I didn't say it will harm Sakura. I have a mind you know…"

"So what's good about Sakura having a fever?!"

"It won't harm Sakura because it only will affect Sakura physical…"

"PHYSICAL???!!!"

"Come on!! Not that physical. I'm an innocent little guy." Eriol said looking at Li with an angelic smile.

"Yah… Right?"

The next day...

Dismissal Time:

Eriol went to Tomoyo and they chatted along the way about school stuff, like homework...

"We have a lot of assignments today, don't you think?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"Yah..."

"Uhm Tomoyo..."

"Yes?"

"May I join you on the way home?"

"Sure!"

"But, first I need to go somewhere, may you join me?"

"Ah, Okay..."

While Tomoyo and Eriol were at that scene Li came near Sakura.

"Oh, Hi Sakura!"

"Hi Syaoran..." Sakura said and gave a loud sigh.

"Uhm, you know? I know a place where you can cheer up, may you join me?"

"Uh, let's see, Is it just for a little while, 'cuz there are a lot of assignments today..."

"Of course, I'm just going to show you something..."

"Oh, alright..."

"Arghh! I hate lying to Sakura but I have to..." Li thought.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked Li because of his weird look.

"Uhm... Ahehe... It's nothing Sakura!" Li said panicking.

"?" Sweat drop

Going through the park the two couples spotted each other at the park.

"There... Everything is going smoothly into the bait..." Eriol thought looking at Tomoyo that was looking at Sakura with a slight confusion.

When they were just at the right distance, Li and Eriol looked eye to eye, meaning that their plan is about to start...

Eriol then reached his pocket, grabbed the Illusion Card and the card turned red and the magic started.

"SYAORAN! I can feel a magic aura!" Sakura said sensing it, looking left, right up and down.

"Uhm, I don't... think so?"

Then after a second, Sakura felt something thud in her chest. She then felt dizzy, heavy and she started to sweat.

"What's happening to m-" Sakura then fell down on her knees and suddenly her eyes became blurry, the last thing she saw was someone coming to her in a rush while she weakened.

At the hospital:

Sakura laid in the hospital bed with a dextrose sticking out in her hand. Sakura then started to open her eyes and then she looked around while her eyes started to clear. Then she felt a hand holding hers and saw it was TOMOYO, she was sleeping while she held Sakura's hand! Sakura felt shocked yet happy and excited. She gave one weak smile. Tomoyo then felt something move so she woke up and saw Sakura looking at her.

"Sakura!!!" She hugged her immediately and tears came running to her eyes.

"Uhm... Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura?" Tomoyo then stopped the hugging and looked at her eye to eye.

"Uh... Why are you here? In the hospital... with me?" Sakura asked while she played with her fingers.

"Come on silly... didn't you remember... you fainted at he park earlier."

"No, I meant, I thought you hated me..."

"...oh Sakura... why will I ever hate you... your my best friend in the whole world. Maybe I did ignore you but I never hated you. I n fact I was guilty myself... So, Sakura..." Tomoyo grabbed hold of Sakura's hand... "...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those kind of things to you, I was out of control at that time because... I just can't understand the feeling that I have deep inside my heart for a certain person... you see Sakura, It was really new to me... I didn't realize I would hurt you... So, Sakura I'm really really sorry..."

"Oh, Tomoyo!" Sakura embraced her best friend tightly. "...I'm sorry too!"

And they both cried of tears, which they call tears of joy. 

Outside the room was Li and Eriol. Listening to their conversation.

"You know Eriol... We shouldn't be eavesdropping to their conversation you know???" Li said while his hand crossed.

He only heard some sniffs and soft murmurs at his side so he looked at his right. And Eriol was there... letting out all his emotions by crying in a chibi form.

"Yikes!" Li said shokely in Eriol's face with some sweat drop on the side.

"Sniff... You know, we are good lovers you know?..." Eriol wiped his eyes.

"Huh?"

"Come on, don't say "Huh?" as if you don't know anything..."

"Hmp..." Li's cheeks blushed.

Click.

The door opened and Li backwards.

"YawWch!"

"OU-..."

Then Li realized he fell to something... he looked at his back and it was Sakura!!!

"Wah! Sakura!!!" he hurriedly stood up and accompanied Sakura in standing up.

"Haha! Your too clumsy Li!" Eriol said laughing.

Tomoyo just gave a giggle.

To end Sakura's suffering, Eriol grabbed the card in his pocket and returned Sakura's health back to normal.

Sakura felt a sudden comfort in her chest and gave a sigh and smiled.

At the time Sakura was already okay to go out of the hospital. Eriol told the plan to Sakura and Tomoyo on the way home. Sakura and Tomoyo were in shock of course but glad that Eriol and Li helped them be friends again. So, Sakura and Tomoyo looked at each other and knew what to do. Sakura came closer to Li while Tomoyo came closer to Eriol and gave them a peck kiss on their lips and left them blushing and frozen. Tomoyo and Sakura just marched towards the park, held hands and smiled. Eriol and Li just came running towards them at the end.

**Auhor's Note: AT LAST I FINALLY ENDED THIS PIECE! BWAHAHA... XD I'm so happy! Please do give reviews!!! Thanks! **


End file.
